Death Threat
by ggirl722
Summary: Catherine is used in a vicious game by a man out for revenge GC
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Death Threat

Disclaimer: Not mine I don't own them..

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Catherine is forced to play a deadly game, by a revenge driven man.

6

6

**Chapter 1**

Catherine Willows hadn't been asleep long when she subconsciously felt the strong urge that she was being watched. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She looked around as the moonlight from the sky barely touch down on the pane of her window; she instantly felt a sudden chill that caused her to shiver. She pulled the blanket close to her face. She felt like a child who had just been tortured with a story about the boogieman. Her breathing grew faster and her heart felt like it was breaking free from her chest as the feeling of being watched grew more intense then before. Her body froze and she suddenly became afraid to make any move when she heard rustling in the room next to her.

"Lindsey?;" she whispered to herself, feeling her body coming down from it's terror high. Catherine had purely forgotten, lately it had been a rare occurrence to have her daughter sleeping at home with the schedule she carried. "Stupid." she scolded herself for being so paranoid. " Lindsey?" she called out as she switched on the light.. " Lindsey is that you?"

Not waiting for a response Catherine climbed out of bed and slowly walked toward her closed bedroom door. "That's funny.." she spoke to herself " I left that open."

Catherine slowly reached for the handle and turned the knob; again her body was overcome by the fear she felt just moments ago. Her door was locked, she couldn't get out. She pulled on the knob, she twisted and pushed. Catherine was locked in.

"Lindsey!" she raised her voice as panic began to wash over her " Lindsey! Let me out of here!"

In the room down the hall Lindsey sat up in her bed. "Mom?" she whispered as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. Slowly Lindsey climbed out of her bed and walked into the hallway.

"Mom?" she replied rubbing her eyes "What are you doing?".

"I can't get out Lindsey." Catherine replied resting against the door "Open up!."

"I can't." Lindsey replied as her efforts to open the door failed " It's stuck or something. What did you do?"

"Nothing." Catherine snapped " I was asleep, what were you doing?"

"Nothing...I was asleep too" Lindsey replied " You woke me up!"

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked from behind the door " Lindsey be serious.. were you in the guestroom?"

"Sleeping..Mom..I was asleep in my bed. In MY room! And I..."

"Lindsey?" Catherine called to her when Lindsey suddenly was silent. " Lindsey?"

"Mom." she whispered backing herself against the door " I can hear it... Someone's.....Someone's here." Lindsey tried the knob again. " Mom, let me in."

"Lindsey?" Catherine looked at her night stand for her cell phone. It was gone "Go back to your room and call the police."

"Mom!" she replied " He's already here....MOM!" Lindsey screamed went she felt her body being lifted " Stop!" she screamed "Mom! Mom help me!"

Catherine began the fight to break free from her room," Let her go!" she demanded to the unknown assailant "Lindsey?"

Lindsey didn't scream for much longer and silence filled the house. Catherine stopped her attack on the door and listened. "Lindsey?" she whispered almost in sync with the power cutting out. Catherine's heart continued to race as she backed away from the door. Wishing this was all a dream she clenched her eyes shut, but when she opened them she was still in the same nightmare, only this time her door was open.

Not wasting anytime with confusion she headed for the door only to be slammed violently against the wall. " I wouldn't scream." the intruder warned wrapping his arm around her waist and throwing her to the floor.

Catherine scrambled to her feet " What do you want?" she asked backing away from the dark figure. " Where's my daughter?"

"Lindsey is fine." he replied in a deep voice, a voice she didn't recognize "She'll be fine; if Mommy plays the game right."

" What game? What are you talking about?" Catherine asked trying to keep her distance, she could see the knife he held as it shone in the moon light

"I want something from you!" he stepped forward; "I need you to do something for me."

Catherine looked from him to the door hoping she could make a run for it.

"If you help me then Lindsey won't get hurt. " He backed up to block the doorway. "If you fuck it up, then Lindsey won't be so lucky."

Catherine didn't respond, but was caught off guard when he charged at her and slammed her into the wall for a second time.

" It's up to you." he leaned forward breathing her in "It would be in your best interest if you don't talk to anyone, don't call anyone, don't even leave this house. Or else " he whispered into ear " You lose" he added pressing the tip of his knife to her throat." I've been watching you so don't think that I won't know Catherine." he hissed " I don't want to hurt Lindsey.. but I will."

With that he threw her to the floor. "Don't move until daylight." he sneered backing out of sight.

Catherine's body trembled on the floor and tears flooded from her eyes. She wanted to get up and go after him..him..whoever he was. She wanted to go after him to help her daughter."Lindsey." she sobbed..What was happening to her daughter. What if he never contacted her? What was she supposed to do? Should she risk everything and call Gil..the police..anyone? She didn't know but fear kept her there on the floor, in the exact spot that he left her.

She wasn't even aware she was drifitng to sleep, but he next morning when she felt the sun beating down on her face , she knew the nightmare was reality and it was just beginning.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Death Threat

**Disclaimer**: Not mine I don't own them..

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Catherine is forced to play a deadly game, by a revenge driven man.

6

6

**Chapter 2**

Catherine slowly sat up and looked around. For a moment she felt confused. "What the hell am I doing on the floor?" she thought and then it hit her. Everything that she remembered. The locked bedroom door, Lindsey screaming, the knife at her throat, everything she had thought she'd dreamed...really wasn't a dream at all.

Catherine jumped to her feet ignoring the piercing pain in her side from being slammed around, and ran to Lindsey room's.

Seeing Lindsey's bed empty confirmed her worst fears. Catherine's heart sank and she began to tremble, and tears like the night before began to fall. She ran from Lindsey's room toward the kitchen. " Lindsey?" she called hoping and praying her daughter would answer. Seeing the kitchen empty she fell to the floor. Her daughter was gone, she didn't know why, and she didn't know where, and at this point in time she had no idea if she was ever going to see her again.

Catherine curled up on the floor, her focus on the phone, waiting and wanting it to ring so this could end as fast as it had started. She focused hard for a moment before it rang. Catherine jumped to her feet and darted toward it.

"Lindsey?" she picked up

"Catherine it's you're mother;" Lily paused " Shouldn't Lindsey be with you?"

Catherine shook her head " I can't talk right now!"

"Catherine, don't be so rude, let me talk to Lindsey before school."

"I can't mom, not right now...I have to go!" she exclaimed slamming down the phone.

As quick as the phone was hung it had rang again. "Mom!" she picked up "please stop calling!"

"Good morning." the voice spoke and she instantly remembered it from last night.

"Where's Lindsey?" she asked " What have you done with her?"

"Relax." he spoke calmly " Lindsey's fine and she'll stay that way if you keep your end of the deal."

"What deal?" she was afraid to ask but knew she had to. " What do you want?"

"You have to agree first." he replied " You agree and then I will let you know."

"No way." she snapped " I want to talk to my daughter first."

"Not going to happen." he shouted " You don't want to play with her life." he paused " Do you?"

"Please." she begged " Please let me talk to her."

"Catherine." he whispered "Keep calm, I need you to keep it together."

Catherine sniffled and wiped her tears "PLEASE!.. Please let me talk to her." she screamed " How do I know she's okay..How can I believe that you haven't hurt her already?"

"Take my word for it."

Catherine shook her head even though he couldn't see her " Not good enough, you want my help so you let me talk to Lindsey."

"You haven't agreed to help me yet."

Catherine leaned against the wall as the tears kept coming. " OK.." she sighed trying to keep calm " I'll do it . I 'll do whatever you want just..just please let me talk to her."

Catherine had agreed and was hoping he would keep his end of the deal but when he didn't reply she began to panic "Hello..Lindsey?

"Mom?" Lindsey replied

"Oh" she sighed with temporary relief" ..Baby are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm scared."

"I know baby, but you have to be brave. Did he hurt you Lindsey? Are you hurt?"

"No." she whispered " But Mom I..."

"Time's up" he cut them off " Now back to the task at hand."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked

"Gil Grissom." he said plainly " I want you to kill him."

Catherine gasped " What?"

"It's either Gil or Lindsey, you make the decision, it's up to you. I know you love him but ..she's your daughter. Could you forgive yourself if you let him live and you let your little girl die?"

"No...I won't....I can't "she sobbed " I can't..."

"Yes you can." he calmly retorted " You can do anything you need to. Anything I tell you to do. Lindsey or Gil"

"That's not fair!" she yelled into the receiver " I can't do this."

"Life isn't fair Catherine you of all people should know that."

"Please..I'll give you anything.. do you want money? I can get you money."

"You can do it Catherine, and he would never expect it, you can do it however you want. You could poison him, or you could slit his throat, you've got your own gun, do does he, shoot him and make it look like a suicide, I don't really care how you do it. But if you want Lindsey to live you have until tomorrow morning..." he paused " 7a.m Catherine. If he's not dead by then...I'll kill her and send you the body."

"But ..I can't do this..how am I supposed to..." she paused when the line went dead " Hello?.." she whispered

But there was no response

"Damn it!" she yelled slamming the phone down.

Catherine didn't know what to do, how was she going to get out of this? This guy was watching her, he would know every step she took, if she didn't kill Gil, she would never see Lindsey again. And as much as she loved Gil..Lindsey was her child, nothing was more important then that. The two people she cared for most were both in danger. The lives of both of them were in her hands and she only had twenty four hours.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Death Threat

Disclaimer: Not mine I don't own them..

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Catherine is forced to play a deadly game, by a revenge driven man.

6

6

**Chapter 3**

Not knowing what to do or how to do it Catherine slid back to the floor the phone still in her hand. She had not been sitting for long when her attention was drawn to the incessant beeping of an off the hook telephone.

Catherine snapped out of her trance and stood up to hang her phone, beneath her, her legs trembled and her knees buckled sending her back to the floor. Catherine sat still for a while clutching her abdomen. She couldn't shake this feeling, she felt nauseated, her head was spinning, her heart was racing. Someone might die today, someone she cared for and loved so deeply, and the thought made her sick.

She quickly pulled herself up and scurried toward her bathroom just in time. After a minute or so of dry heaving, there was nothing more left and she fell to the side of the toilet again faced with the question of how she was going to get Lindsey and Gil through this.

Catherine pulled herself to the sink and washed her face, she closed her eyes hoping the answer would come to her. But deep down she knew it wouldn't and she would have to figure it out on her own.

"Catherine?"

At the sound of his voice,Catherine quickly turned off the water and headed out of the bathroom.

"_What the hell was Gil doing here?"_ she thought to herself

"Gil?" she headed toward the kitchen hoping he wouldn't notice her bloodshot eyes and her disheveled appearance "What are you doing here?" she paused " how did you get in?"

Gil set the brown paper bag he held in his hand on the coffee table. " I have a key. I've always..had a key." he looked her up and down " Cath are you alright?"

Catherine nodded " Fine, why are you here?" she asked hoping he would get the idea that he shouldn't be there and leave.

"You're mom called me, Asked if I could check on you on my way home. She said she called to talk to Lindsey and you answered the phone looking for her."

Catherine didn't reply

"Are you sure you two are okay?" he stepped forward noticing the bruise that was poking out from the bottom of her tank top. " What happened?" he pointed to her side

"Nothing." she shook her head "It's old" she lied

"Not old" Gil corrected "Looks fairly new to me."

"Well it's not!" she replied

"I hear you, but my eyes are seeing something different. I..."

"Stop!" she demanded " I told you I was fine; you can't just walk in my house when you want too and start interogatting me!"

Gil stepped back slightly offended " You gave me a key for emergencies, your mom called me so this fit into that catergory."

He paused waiting for a response

"I brought you and Lindsey some breakfast" he pointed to the bag " is she up yet?"

"She's not here." Catherine replied " She's...she went to school early with her friends," she paused "Field trip."

"Field trip?" he repeated confused as to why he had heard nothing about it when he and Catherine had just recently had a long talk about Lindsey and her schooling "you didn't mention that the other day."

Catherine shrugged off his remark "Thank you." she whispered " For checking on us; but I'm fine. I..." she was cut off by the ringing of the phone "Sorry," she turned to the kitchen.

"Hello?" she answered

"Isn't that a pleasant surprise, what a gentleman to bring the women he loves breakfast."

Catherine didn't reply

"You know." the voice continued "You don't have to wait until tonight, you could have your daughter back by lunch time, I bet no one really even saw him come in, and no one has to see his come out."

Catherine ignored him " Are you going to let me talk to my daughter?"

"No, you had your turn, I just wanted to call and make you aware of what an advantage you have." he mocked

"Don' t worry about when;" she whispered "I'll do the job." and with that she hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Gil asked as she reappeared

"Gil I have to..." she began the process of getting him to leave only to find he had spread the contents of the brown paper bag out on the coffee table and motioned for her to sit.

Catherine sighed taking a seat next to him, unable to look at him.

"Catherine?" Gil turned toward her "I've been..I've been wanting to talk to you about.....about some things." he looked up at her to find she wasn't even looking at him.

"Catherine." he touched her cheek "We've been friends a really long time and I know that we have shared good times and bad times and..I think...."

"Gil." she cut him off, aware of what he was doing "You can't do this now" she whispered feeling her eyes swell with tears "Please don't do this now" she begged him to stop but she was wanting it so much "Don't."

"Catherine please let me finish..I have to..I have to tell you, I've been.."

Again she cut him off " No! Gil!" she stood up from the couch tears streaming down her face " Go!...You can't be here right now, you have to leave."

"Why are you pushing me away?" he asked confused

"I'm not." she lied " It's just not the right time."

"The right time?" he snapped " When is the right time for me to confess my feelings?"

Catherine didn't reply and again she refused to look at him

"When is it the right time for me to say that I love you?"

Catherine shook her head and turned toward her bedroom

"Stop! Stop this" Gil grabbed her arm "Why won't you accept what I have to say?"

"I can't!" she tried pulling away " You can't do this to me right now, not now!"

"Am I supposed to wait until you feel like listening to me?"

"No." she replied tears threatning to show "That's not how it is."

"Then how is it?"

"I can't explain right now, you have to go." she pulled away

"Fine." Gil he sighed "I just need to hear you say it. Tell me..tell me that you don't feel the same way and I'll go.."

Catherine shook her head " I can't do this right now."

"That's not what I asked you!" he replied " I need this Catherine!" he added pulling her toward him " I need you." he whispered wiping a tear from her cheek " Just tell me the truth."

Catherine shook her head " I can't" she whispered

"You can't what!?" he demanded to know

"I can't tell you!" she screamed back " I can't tell you...that I don't love you!"

Gil wiped another tear from her cheek and leaned forward placing a kiss on her lips.

"Gil." she pulled back " I..."

"Shhh;" Gil shook his head " It's okay" and with that his lips were on hers again

"I love you." she whispered " And  I'm sorry" she added as he backed her into her bedroom.

As he lay her down she felt guilty. She shouldn't be doing this to him, to herself. She was supposed to kill him if she wanted her daughter back. She shouldn't be here with him, she should have been out trying to find her daughter . Instead she was here, making love to a man, she had loved for twenty years. Truth be told, she had wanted this, and if in fact he was to die today then selfish or not this was how she wanted to remember him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Death Threat

Disclaimer: Not mine I don't own them..

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Catherine is forced to play a deadly game, by a revenge driven man.

6

6

**Chapter 4**

Catherine sat on the edge of her bed watching Gil's sleeping form. A small tear trickled down her cheek as she stood up slowly. " I love you" she whispered to him and kissed his forehead. She then headed toward her dresser where her gun was resting in it's holster.

Gil's eyes fluttered open when he realized she was no longer in his arms and no longer in the bed next to him. "Catherine? " he sat up and looked over at her " What are you doing? Come back and lay down."

Catherine grasped the gun and slowly turned to him, her tears falling one after another.

"Cath? Sweetie? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her " You're crying?"

Catherine didn't reply with words, instead she gripped the gun, raised it and pointed it in his direction.

"Catherine?" he asked confused and afraid " What are you doing?"

Tears began streaming down her face more and more " I'm sorry." she whispered " I love you so much!" she added " But I have to."

"Catherine stop!" Gil pleaded " NO!"

BANG!!

Catherine dropped the gun and fell to her knees. Gil's body slumped forward on the bed, blood now spooling from his forehead.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed " I'm so sorry..."

Catherine cupped her face in her hands and cried. She had done it. Her best friend, the man she loved was now dead. She had killed him so she could save Lindsey, but no one would see it that way. No one would believe her. She wiped her tears away and looked up, all she had to do now was get rid of the body.

Catherine walked toward his body. She slowly pushed him backward to find his eyes still wide open. She had looked in to his eyes and shot him, and she could still see his fear. Not wanting to look any longer she covered his face with the blanket so she could wrap him up.

She was in the midst of pulling his heavy, limp figure to the floor when the phone rang.

She slowly picked up knowing it was him

"Well done." he applauded " I knew you had it in you."

"I want my daughter!" she demanded "You bring her back right now!"

"Easy..Easy..." he chuckled " Lindsey isn't with me, she's been with you the whole time!"

Catherine didn't understand " What..what are you talking about?"

"Lindsey's in the house" he replied "  Didn't you check?"

Catherine didn't understand. Lindsey was never in the house. Why was he doing this to her?

"I did what you asked; just give me my daughter.." she begged " Please!"

"I already have!" he replied " Go look!"

Catherine kept the phone to her ear and slowly walked in to the hallway " Where is she?"

"In her bed." he blankly responded " But it's too late."

"What do you mean to late?" she asked pushing Lindsey's door open " I still had time. you said..." that was when the phone cut out and he was gone.

"Lindsey.." she whispered walking toward the bed

Catherine reached for the pink blanket, underneath lay her daughter; making no apparent movements.

"Lindsey?" Catherine shook her, but nothing changed. Lindsey's hands were bound behind her and it wasn't unil then Catherine realized the bluish tint in her skin and the coldness in her body.

"No." she whispered reaching to roll her daughter over to reveal the exact wounds that Gil had.

" Lindsey?" she screamed, her body shooting forward in her bed . It was only a dream, a terrible one but a dream at that.

"Cath?" Gil sat up " What's wrong?" he began rubbing her back " You're soaked" he whispered " You're shaking"

"Don't... " she snapped climbing out of her bed " You..." she whispered " I want you to leave."

"I don't understand what's wrong?" he asked "What did I do that you are being so cold?"

"You don't need to understand " This." she stepped back and motioned toward the bed " Was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this; You need to go!"

Gil stopped trying to understand and climbed out of the bed " Why are you pushing me away?"

"Go." she replied not able once again to look him on the eye.

"So that's it?" he snapped anger rising " This was just fling of convenience to you?"

Catherine didn't respond

Gil quickly dressed and left her standing in the bedroom; without speaking another word he left.

As soon as he was gone she flopped down on the bed andagain she was crying. Looking over through her blurred eyes she realized time was ticking and her shift was soon going to start. She had to think of a plan and she had to do it fast. She quickly sat up at the ring of her phone.

"Why is he leaving? Why is he still alive!" he asked as she picked up the phone

" I told you it's gets done when I decide to do it." she spoke

" Time's running out Miss Willows, for the three of you!"

Catherine listened as he taunted her. Anger rose inside of her and she couldn't take anymore "Wrong! Time's running out for you...You listen to me" she snapped " When the job is done I'll contact you. If you hurt my daughter I'll kill you with my bare hands do you hear me you sick freak, I'll kill you. It's you that wants my help, so you'll play by my rules. You're going to bring my daughter to the morge at the lab. There you'll see for yourself; Gil's body, and then we make the switch, and if she is returned to me harmed in anyway. I will personally hunt you down."

"You watch who you are talking too" he replied " Don't fuck with me! You just remember that the ball is in my court. Don't get any ideas, or I'll send her body back to you in pieces."

Catherine scoffed she wasn't taking this " You wouldn't dare. And do you want to know why? Because you won't even kill Gil you're self you, your a coward!" Catherine snapped and threw the phone down. She was tired of crying. She wasn't going to let this man whoever he was ruin everything. She finally knew how Gil felt and he knew how she felt. No one was going to take her daughter or Gil away from her. She wasn't losing out anymore. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, Catherine had a plan.

6

6

Catherine walked into the lab and headed directly toward the breakroom. " Greg." she called " Just the guy I want to see I need you to do something for me!"

6

6

Gil was sitting in his office attempting to prepare the cases he had to give out but he couldn't stop thinking about his time spent with Catherine and how it was so good and how it had ended so bad. " Why is she doing this?" he whispered to himself. He didn't know and he didn't understand but for now he would give her the space she needed.

As he pulled away from his desk to start his shift, the power cut out and everything was dark throughout the lab. In the distance he could hear people talking and footsteps as people moved toward the front of the lab. " Hello?" he called out when he heard his office door open " Who's there"?

Gil stood up at the same time the emergency lights kicked in. He knew they would only be on for a few minutes so he locked his desk and was ready to leave when he saw it. Why hadn't he noticed the note before? Gil picked up the paper and read. A moment passed and there was one last call from the security guard to evacuate the building. Gil stuffed the note in his pocket still confused and headed out of the office.

The emergency lights flickered once more and cut out again, behind him Gil heard more footsteps, he turned around slowly to feel something hard come across his face, Gil stumbled backward and then hit the floor then a single gun shot rang out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Death Threat

**Disclaimer**: Not mine I don't own them..

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Catherine is forced to play a deadly game, by a revenge driven man.

6

6

**Chapter 5**

Catherine grabbed Gil's limp body by his feet and began dragging him toward the morgue "Damn it." she whispered as she struggled " You're so heavy." she pulled.

After what seemed like forever she reached the morgue and dragged his body inside. At this point in time the generators began kicking in and the morgue was one of the few rooms in the lab that were dimly lit. Catherine could barley make things out but she had been there enough times to know what was where. She continued pulling Gil's body that was leaving a small trail of blood; toward the centre of the room. Her first plan was to leave his body up high but after having so much trouble dragging his body she knew there was no way she was going to get him up on the table.

Catherine sighed and dropped his legs; she then caught her breath and pulled out her cell phone. Even though she had demanded to be the one to make all contact she knew he would calling soon.. Her cell phone rang almost on cue and she answered

"It's done" she snapped "Where's Lindsey?"

"You think I was born yesterday?" he scoffed " How do I know he's dead?"

"I guess you don't; you'll have to come check."

"Right, Like I'm coming in there, you probably have cops everywhere waiting!"

"And risk Lindsey's life?" she replied " I thought you knew me?"

"You've got a smart mouth!" he replied " Shoot him again!"

"Where's my daughter?" she ignored him

"Soon." he replied " I want to make sure he's dead!"

"I shot him." she snapped looking down at the pool of blood beneath him "I kept my part of the deal now you keep yours." she demanded "Where is she? Answer me you coward! Where is she!"

The man didn't reply and Catherine sighed "Bastard!" she screamed throwing her phone down "Stupid son-.." she paused when she heard footsteps from the hallway.

Catherine stood up from the stool and stepped over Gil's body " Hello?" she called out walking toward the morgue entrance. " Greg?" she called out sticking her head into the hallway to find it empty.

Catherine stepped back into the room and let the door swing shut. She then headed back toward Gil's body when she heared a muffled scream and loud banging coming from one of the body drawers. Catherine walked slowly toward the cold metal cases and stopped in front. She quickly began to open them and began pulling out the trays. One after another brought up nothing. Catherine tried again to listen for the kicking or the muffled screams but they would stop and start unexpectedly.

There were only a few more drawers to check. Catherine walked toward the end of the case . She took a deep breath and turned the handle. reaching in to the cold case she gripped the edge of the slab, she was ready to pull when she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. Catherine screamd and jumped backward and the tray came rolling out and Lindsey fell off and on to the floor.

"Lindsey!" Catherine ran toward her "Baby are you okay?" she asked pulling Lindsey's last hand out of the rope.

Lindsey sat up and reached for the duct tape around her head and mouth.

"Take it easy." Catherine tried to calm her " You'll rip your hair out, let me"

Tears began falling from Lindsey's eyes " Oh sweetie it's okay, your safe now.'" Catherine reassured

Lindsey waited patiently as her mother tried to free her. "Hold still I think I got it." the tape stretched and loosed around lindsey's hand as Catherine tried to free her.

"There." Catherine began unravelling the tape.

Behind her Catherine was unaware of what was going on. With her back toward the door she hadn't seen or heard the dark figure enter the room.

With one more layer of tape around Lindsey's mouth, she was still unable to scream, but from the shadows she saw him moving toward them. Lindsey's eyes grew wide with fear. She tried to scream but it was still muffled as her mouth was still covered. Lindsey's lifted her hands and pushed her mother away, she then reached for the taped and pulled hard. "Mom!" she screamed " Look out!"

Just as Catherine turned his fist came barreling toward her and knocked her to the floor.

"Mom!" Lindsey scurried to her side to help.

Catherine tried to sit up and focus but her eyes began to water. She heard Lindsey scream and felt his hand as he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"I"m the coward!" he screamed slamming her into the wall. " You have no idea who you're dealing with!" he screamed again kicking her in the side each time she tried to get up. "Now!" he pulled her up once more " Shoot him again!"

"Screw you!" she spit at him

"Wrong!" he smirked slapping her across the face " Try again."

"I'm not afraid of you" she replied "Do what you want with I'm not shooting him again with my daughter in here."

"Really..." he responded looking over at Lindsey.

"Run Lindsey" Catherine ordered " GO!"

Lindsey struggled to her feet but he was to quick. "No!" she cried trying to break from his grip

Catherine charged at him as he wrapped his hands around her daughter's neck " Bastard!" she screamed jumping at his back."Let her go!"

Lindsey managed to break free from his grasp as Catherine began to claw at his eyes.

"Bitch!" he screamed knocking her off of his back and to the floor. Catherine lay still at the moment of impact, her head began to spin and she really thought she was seeing stars.

The unknown assailant bent over her, he pulled her up by her throat and began to squeeze. Catherine struggled to break free she raised her hands and scratched at his face, but it was no use. Her feet kicked furiously beneath her as he raised her off the ground. She began to feel weak and the background began to fade to darkness.

"Let her go!"

A voice came from behind him and the barrel of a gun was shoved into his temple. " I'll kill you. Let her go!"

The mans hands slipped from Catherine's neck and she slid to the floor.

"You're supposed to be dead." he turned to Gil

"Who are you?" Gil asked still holding the gun firmly in place with his good hand " What do you want with me?"

The man didn't answer and Gil didn't recognize him " I'll ask again, Who are you?"

"Shoot me!" the man sneered " You better do it, if you don't I'll kill you and then I'll kill the kid and then I'll kill her." he motioned to Catherine.

"Gil shoot him!" Catherine called from behind him

"I want to know Catherine , I want to know who he is!"

"You'll never know" he retorted " You'll never know who sent me."

"Just shoot him!" she yelled again

"He can't, Gil's not a killer"

Gil looked over at Catherine and then at Lindsey who had curled up in a ball of fear.

"See; he's not a killer!" with that the man charged forward taking Gil by surprise, the two of them struggled for the gun. A hand gripped the trigger and the gun went off.

Both men fell to the floor

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Death Threat

**Disclaimer**: Not mine I don't own them..

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Catherine is forced to play a deadly game, by a revenge driven man.

6

6

**Chapter 6**

"See; he's not a killer!" with that the man charged forward taking Gil by surprise, the two of them struggled for the gun. A hand gripped the trigger and the gun went of.

Both men fell to the floor

Catherine scurried over to her daughter as Lindsey clamped her hands over her ears at the sound of the shot.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Catherine looked Lindsey up and down.

"I'm fine." Lindsey nodded not taking her eyes of the two men on the floor " But." she pointed

"Lindsey." Catherine cupped her daughters face " I need you to go, you have to get out of here, Gil and I will be right behind you"

"But..I don't want leave you!" Lindsey protested " I won't."

"No..Linds you have to go tell everyone were okay" she paused "Please?"

"Alright." Lindsey hugged her mother " Be careful Mom." she whispered before disappearing into the hallway.

"Gil?" Whispered Catherine while stalking towards the heap of men on the floor " Gil?"

"Catherine?" he replied "Get him off me."

Catherine let out of sigh of relief and ran to Gil " Are you alright?" she asked helping him to his feet.

"I'll be fine" he whispered looking down at the unknown assailant

"Is he..?"

"He's dead" he told her before she could finish " Let's get out of here."

6

6

"Mom!" Lindsey jumped down from the back of the ambulance and ran into her mothers arms " Your okay." she smiled

"I told you we'd be fine" she smiled back as she tightened her grip around her daughter " I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, I was so afraid that I would never get to see you again." Lindsey pulled away " Uncle Gil's going to fine right?"

Catherine nodded " He'll be fine sweetie, they just took him to the hospital to make sure."

"Can go see him?" Lindsey begged " Please?"

"Of course we can, I just have to take care of something first." she replied looking over at Greg.

"Greg!" she called running over to him

"Catherine." he hugged her " I glad you guys are alright"

"Greg.." she smiled pulling back " I wanted to thank you, I mean if I didn't have you to help me then Lindsey might have ..." she paused not wanting to think about any other scenario " I just...thank you..for helping me, it means so much."

Greg nodded " It was my pleasure."

6

6

Gil sat on a stretcher while waiting for a doctor to stitch him up.

"Uncle Gil!" Lindsey ran toward him " You're alright!"

Gil smiled and nodded " Yeah." he winced " I just have a small headache"

"See Linds." Catherine called as she caught up to the two " I knew he'd be just fine"

"Hi" Gil whispered

"Hey." she smiled " Your are Okay right?" she whispered

"I'm fine Cath." he reached for her hand " Considering."

"Considering?" she repeated

"Considering you shot me." he replied

"Are you mad?" she asked " Because I dont' blame you, it's just that Lindsey really wanted to see you, I don't mind waiting if you dont' want to see me."

"I'm not mad Catherine..far from it, I'm glad to be alive and I'm glad your so smart otherwise I might be lying here dead. You did what you had to do"

"I could have killed you, I mean, I had to make it look like you were....." she trailed off " I didn't want to shoot you.." she smirked

"Well I'm glad you knew how to do it without killing me, and the hit on the head," he added " just a few stitches and I'm as good as new." he paused when the nurse approached him.

"Mr. Grissom? Dr. Price is ready for you"

Gil sighed " We'll here goes nothing" he smiled as he slid of the stretcher " You want to come in with me?"

"I'll wait out here." Lindsey replied pushing Catherine a step forward

"Gil?" Catherine stopped him " I....."

"Shh." Gil hushed her and placed a kiss on her lips " I know..but you can tell me later."

6

6

"UNKNOWN ASSAILANT KILLED IN STRUGGLE" was the headline on the front page.

"Damn it!" the man shouted slamming the paper down " You want something done you have to do it yourself"

"He's going to pay for what he did to me and my family," he sneered as he clutched the newspaper clipping of Gil "This is far from over....."

.....end......


End file.
